


5 Things

by blckpnkiya



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Soft Girlfriends, chaewon is tiny but refuses to admit it, izone - Freeform, minju is so in love with chaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnkiya/pseuds/blckpnkiya
Summary: Chaewon wants to know 5 things about Minju
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 46





	5 Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, so some feedback would be great! It's kinda short, but I wanted to get something out during this iz*one drought.

“Don’t call me tiny,” Chaewon said for what she thought was the hundredth time. Minju ignored her and just pulled her closer to her body. The two were currently cuddled up in Chaewon’s bed. They were originally at the beach and planned to spend the whole day laying under the sun and enjoying the soothing sound of the waves crashing against each other and onto the shore, but an unpredicted onslaught of rain spoiled their plans. The two unfortunately got caught in the rain and ended up having to pack their stuff up and sprint to Chaewon’s car.

When they got home, Chaewon was starting to run a little bit of a fever, so the two decided it would be best if they just change and cuddle up for the rest of the day. Chaewon immediately curled into Minju as soon as they got into her bed, subsequentially making Minju think about how tiny and cute her girlfriend was despite how cold and tough she tried to make herself look.

“Well you’re tiny to me,” Minju replied as she laid her head on top of her girlfriends’ while threading her fingers through her hair.

Chaewon just replied with a tiny whine, but still dug her face further into the crook of Minju’s neck. “Go to sleep baby, you need to rest,” Minju whispered into Chaewon’s hair.

“No, I don’t want to sleep. I want to talk to you,” Chaewon whined in a tiny voice and looking up into Minju's eyes.

“Ok, what do you want to talk about,” Minju questioned.

“Anything. Tell me 5 things about yourself that I don’t already know,” Chaewon said before she buries her face back into Minju’s neck.

“I think you might already know everything about me, baby,” Minju said with a small chuckle. “But I’ll try to think of some.”

She was positive her girlfriend knew everything there was to know about her, they'd been dating for almost 3 years now, but that didn’t stop her from thinking long and hard about something interesting about herself. She thought to the days before she had met Chaewon, but that was before middle school, and the only thing she can remember from back then was how much of a clutz she was, which hasn’t changed much.

“Oh, I once broke my arm from falling off my bike in second grade because I got distracted by a squirrel,” Minju said with slight embarrassment.

“Aww, my baby was always a clutz, wasn’t she,” Chaewon said lovingly. Minju could feel the smile on Chaewon’s face as she said it.

“Hey, I was little, and the squirrel was really cute,” Minju said, fighting back. “Oh, I think I have another one. I almost stood you up on our first date.” Minju said with slight hesitation. Chaewon’s face immediately shot up from the crook of Minju’s neck with a mix of confusion and anger on her face.

“What! Why! Did you not like me?” Chaewon questions, her voice frantic and angry at the same time.

“No, no baby it’s nothing like that,” Minju assured her, putting her hand on the back of her girlfriends head and lightly leading it back to the crook of her neck then threading her fingers through her hair. "You just intimidated me so much that I was scared. You were just so pretty and amazing at everything, I thought I would fuck something us between us if we ever became anything and that you would hate me. I though nothing bad can happen to us if there was never an us to begin with, you know. But now I know how stupid that sounds. Besides, I did end up going and it was the best decision of my life,” Minju said before leaving a kiss on Chaewon's head lovingly.

“Why are you such a loser,” Chaewon said with a loving annoyance. “I should’ve been the one that was intimidated. I mean, you were probably the prettiest girl the high school had ever seen. Literally everyone was in love with you. But did you see my chickening out? No, because I didn’t want to lose the chance of getting to be with you.”

“But we’re ok now, right. I mean I haven’t fucked anything up yet, have I?” Minju said, which earned her a slight pinch on her waist.

“I’ve had enough of this, and I don’t want to think about the possibility of us not being together. Next please,” Chaewon said, followed by a yawn.

“Ok then, number three. I want to get a lip and belly button piercing,” Minju said.

“Get them, you’ll look hot,” Chaewon said without even flinching.

“You really think so. My dad said body piercings are inhumane, but my mom said they would look cute. But I’m also scared things might get things caught in them, you know. Like what if I’m taking off my shirt and it gets stuck on the piercing and just yanks it out. Damn, that would hurt. And would a lip piercing bother us if we’re making out. Like, wouldn’t it always just be in the way.” Minju said contemplating the pros and cons of getting the said piercings.

“Shh, don’t think about it too much. They’d be fine. I mean other people with them seem to be doing just fine. Besides, like I said, you’d look hot,” Chaewon said, silencing Minju’s thoughts.

“Ok, then I think I’ll get them,” Minju said while smiling. “Thank you baby, you’re always so helpful,” Minju while placing a kiss on Chaewon’s head. She was now laying half on top of Minju, looking like she was pass out at any moment. “Do want me to stop and let you sleep?” Minju asked while rubbing small circles on her girlfriend's back with one hand while the other threaded lightly through her hair.

“No, keep going, there’s only two more,” Chaewon said, followed by another yawn.

“Okay, I’ll keep going. Number four, I miss when we both had pink hair. Wow, that was a time, wasn’t it,” Chaewon just hummed in response. “We were known as the pink couple, and we would always get weird looks when we went out in public together, but we didn’t care because we knew we looked great.” Chaewon just hummed in response again. “I think we should go blue next time, that’ll really turn some heads won’t it.” Once again, Chaewon only hummed in response.

“Ok last one now, huh. I got to think now because I’m pretty sure you know everything there is to know about me. Anything specific you want to know,” Minju looked down expecting a response from her girlfriend, but she only met with tiny snores.

“Aww, my baby fell asleep,” Minju said to no one in particular. “I think I know my number five.”

“I’m disgustingly in love with my tiny girlfriend.”

With that she gave Chaewon one last kiss on her head, then settled under the blanket and fell asleep with her girlfriend half on top of her, pulling her closer to her body to keep her warm.

Yeah, she loved her tiny girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if was any good! Follow me on twitter @heejinftyuri


End file.
